Gartertail
Gartertail is a small, longhaired black tom with faint tabby markings, ice blue eyes, and a white chest. Personality Unlike both of his relatively withdrawn parents, Gartertail is loudmouthed and sociable, often the first to greet unfamiliar cats and socialize with strangers at Gatherings, though of course he isn't fool enough to invite outsiders into MeadowClan's territory without thorough vetting and backup. He can be a bit of a chatterbox at times as well, capable of rambling and going on and on about a topic without pausing. However, he tends to lose steam and falter if other cats don't react or pay any attention to him when he talks, ending up trailing off into uncomfortable silence. He occasionally overthinks stuff or gets anxious over little things, fixating on small details and worrying himself nearly sick over them. Generally, though, he tends to be pretty chill and levelheaded, not one to lose his temper easily, and willing to be patient with others and hear them out before passing judgment on them. He doesn't have any of his mother's nerves speaking to other cats, generally - he doesn't have a problem talking to cats, whether he knows them or not, and has no problem speaking up and making himself heard if he's got something to say, but he's a bit embarrassed by his rambling habit, as he does value others' input and doesn't want to end up making others feel silenced or excluded. Though his rambling can occasionally be insensitive or unwelcome, he usually worries over nothing, as his enthusiasm over different topics tends to be endearing to others rather than annoying. While he is social and generally amiable, he isn't immediately open towards or trusting of everyone he meets, as he dislikes the idea of being taken advantage of or manipulated. Once he decides he can trust someone and opens up to them, he's very warm and friendly, quick to smile and joke around with those he feels comfortable around. He's one to tease others, making sarcastic or sassy remarks about others' words, actions, or looks, but all his remarks are usually lighthearted, and he tries not to offend anyone with his jokes - plus he's not hesitant to apologize if he does end up offending someone. He can admit his mistakes when he recognizes that he's made one, and tries to be conscious of his flaws, even if he does sometimes end up oblivious. He's not quite as perceptive as his father when it comes to social cues, but he's very compassionate and empathetic all the same; if anyone is having some kind of issue, he will usually do his best to offer comfort, support, and/or advice, though he can be a bit ruled by his own emotions at times, occasionally favoring one cat over another when mediating an argument, though he tries his best to stay neutral. He's very hardworking and determined, only wanting to do his best and stay strong so that he can defend and provide for his loved ones, as he tends to be protective of those he gets attached to. He likes being complimented and validated, enjoying it when others recognize his abilities and the effort he puts into improving his skills (hunting, fighting, and "counseling" alike). However, undercutting his usually confident demeanor, he has something of a Napoleon complex; he feels that he is underestimated or at a disadvantage because of his small size (and fluffy, cute appearance - don't bring it up), and often ends up pushing himself harder than he really needs to and overworking himself in order to "make up for it." His complex about his size affects his self-image as well - he tends to be under the impression that any compliments that are on his appearance rather than his capabilities are meant sarcastically. Someone complimenting his appearance makes his skin crawl, and since he assumes that such compliments on his looks are meant to be demeaning, that usually sours his opinion of that particular cat. He doesn't exactly think of himself as ugly, but he definitely doesn't consider himself good-looking, and sees compliments on his looks as mocking comments of "aw, look at that tiny runt, so cute, like a little helpless kit" - all embarrassing and frustrating and degrading. He doesn't handle failure very well as a result of all of this, tending to get very frustrated and emotional when he fails at something, especially if his failure was public. Failure prompts him to try harder, which can be beneficial, but often ends up making him work himself to exhaustion, pushing himself until he physically can't keep going anymore. Overall, he's a generally confident, friendly, and sassy cat, just with some self-image issues that occasionally make him do or say stupid things. Theme Song